


After the End

by Skye



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance of good and evil was restored, but Jack was seriously injured during his last fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

The major battles were over. Omi and the others had safely restored balance to the world, for now, as their predecessors had before them. Now the shen gong wu were again being hidden, perhaps for many years as they had remained before. The Xiaolin Dragons were now free to lead a more peaceful existence, as others in the long line of Xiaolin Dragons had. Although they still battled evil in the world, it was nothing compared to what they had fought against before.

Omi knew that restoring and then maintaining this balance was his duty. Indeed, his whole life had revolved around this quest. He also knew that victory came with a price. He just wish that part of that price hadn't been Jack Spicer. He knew Jack wasn't all bad, as he often claimed to be. He also knew that Jack had a good side to him, as had the pleasure of meeting Jack's good side for himself. But Jack still insisted that he was "evil," that was the side where he belonged, and remained on that side for as often as he could.

Omi eventually grew to understand what Jack's philosophy on life was, but still couldn't understand why he chose to be that way. Although he had shared some moments with Jack, and the self-proclaimed evil one had helped them at times, Omi eventually grew to accept that Jack had decided where his place in the world was, and nothing that happened was going to change that. They both went their separate ways, but still their paths had crossed, again and again in constant battles.

Then the final battle had finally come. They had imprisoned Wuya, and were close to banishing her prison to deep bellow the Earth where no one would ever find it, and she could never escape, at least not in their lifetime. All other enemies had been defeated and imprisoned. Well, all except Jack Spicer.

"I hope you don't think you've won yet!" Jack's voice made Omi suddenly pauses as he had been about to use the Tiger claws to banish Wuya.

"Jack Spicer! The war is over! You and your kind have lost! It is time for you to admit defeat," Omi said.

"Yeah Jack, go home, there's nothing left that you can do to fight us!" Raimundo shouted.

"You think so? Even without your stupid shen gong wu I still have my own creations, unlike you simpletons. Don't underestimate my power!" Jack brought out a remote control and soon enough a giant robot appeared. It was large enough to crush them. The robot immediately stomped close to them, and Omi fell, dropping the tiger claws as he held onto Wuya's prison. He looked at Jack. "NOW who should be admitting defeat?" Jack spoke directly to him.

"Jack Spicer! We do not need to battle each other! This victory is benefits everyone on the planet, including you!" Omi said.

"Omi, in case you haven't noticed, I'm evil. How could your victory be any good for me?" Jack's fingers moved the controls again, the robot came closer to crushing the Xiaolin Dragons.

Omi had been taught to think fast. His friends were in danger, and the balance restored was in danger of falling apart all over again. Immediately, he acted. "WATER!" Omi shouted. The highest force of his tidal wave went crashing towards Jack. Jack fell to the ground as the tidal wave crashed over him. Omi couldn't remember very well what happened after that. It was all blurry, them banishing Wuya and destroying Jack's robot. The only clear memory in his mind was the bright red blood mixed with the water from Omi's defence surrounding Jack.

It was the first actual person that Omi had hurt so badly. They didn't leave Jack to rot on that hill, they called an ambulance. Jack didn't wake up from that assailment, he was in a coma where he slept all day and all night. Omi didn't understand what was going on, he had never heard of a coma before.

"If he does not wake up, is he not dead?" Omi asked.

"No Omi, if he was dead, all his vital organs would stopped. They're still going," Kimiko explained to her less informed friend.

"If he is not dead, then why does he not wake up?" Omi asked.

"He still might wake up. But he could stay asleep for weeks, months, years even."

"How could I have done this?"

"You did what you had to, Omi," many said to him, including his fellow Xiaolin Dragons. "I do remember clearly you gave him a chance, Omi. That boy thinkin' his mechanical inventions would be any match for a xiaolin dragon's power, it was downright silly of him. You have nothing to feel bad about, Omi," Clay even assured him. Omi knew all of this was true, but he still couldn't stop thinking of what his actions had caused to one with such potential.

Omi had grown up hearing about potential, his own potential mostly. He recognized the same great potential in Jack Spicer. Jack's was mostly intellectual, of course, unlike Omi's many talents. He had potential for evil, of course, and had progressed much in that field. But like all people, he also had the potential for good. Omi felt had been the one to destroy this potential and take it away. The few times Jack had used his potential for good, it had been wonderful, and Omi would have loved to have had Jack stay on his side, and fight with them to maintain the balance.

Days past, weeks, and then many months. Thoughts of Jack still crossed his mind, but Omi absorbed himself in his life as a Xiaolin Dragon. One day he was having breakfast with his teammates, and Clay gave a shout of surprise as he read his newspaper.

"Well, I'll be darned," Clay said.

"What has you so surprised, Clay?" Omi asked.

"Jack Spicer," Clay explained.

Omi looked over Clay's shoulder. There was a standard class photo, in black and white. All the students were uniformed, but standing to the side was, no mistaking, Jack Spicer. From the cleaned-up look, Omi would have guessed it was "good" Jack. But he still frowned while the rest of his classmates smiled for the photo. Omi was just shocked to see him there at all. "It is indeed Jack Spicer! He is alive and awake! What is he doing wearing that?"

"Let me see!" Raimundo grabbed the paper. Kimiko grabbed it away from him. "Hey!"

"I'll tell you what it says, just relax." Kimiko scanned the paper. "A expensive program for gifted and talented student than also have special needs. No surprise Jack's in this class," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Blah blah blah, they were unable to complete high school but now have their needs met in this program."

"Come on, does it say anything about Jack?" Raimundo asked impatiently.

"I'm looking," Kimiko scanned the page. "Many geniuses.... Oh, here's Jack!" Kimiko pointed and began to read from the paper. "Another student suffered from a coma after head trauma when he traveled abroad. Now he has the opportunity to continue his education and reach his potential. Student Jack Spicer-"

"It is Jack! I knew it! I must go visit him right away!" Omi said.

"Omi, wait. It's not a good idea," Kimiko said.

"I will leave at once to and contact you with information. DOJO!" Omi shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Omi, just listen to me!" Kimiko shouted after him.

"He's gone," Raimundo said passively.

"He needs to read this!" Kimiko said frantically. Dojo, most reluctantly with insisting from Omi, was already flying through the air.

"So Jack's out of his coma and goes to some 'special' school, and Omi makes sure he's not causing any trouble, what's the problem Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"Just read the rest of this paragraph!" Kimiko shoved the newspaper in his face.

Raimundo pushed the paper back and read it to himself. Student Jack Spicer explained to us that after the accident he had no memory of anything past when he was eleven years old. "I lost every memory past age eleven, but thanks to this program and my own personal genius I can catch up with everything a lot faster," Spicer stated.

Omi flew quickly on Dojo, having to stop for directions from his teammates as well as random passerbys. "I still don't see why you have to see this doof," Dojo said when they arrived at the university housing the program.

"I must see him. It is very important," Omi explained.

"Well I'll just stay back here if you don't mind," Dojo said.

"Bye Dojo!" Omi shouted.

"Just shout if you're in mortal peril!" Dojo said. "And I'll stay right here..." he muttered.

Omi ran around the large university campus. "Excuse me, do you know where Jack Spicer is?" he asked a random person.

"Sorry, don't know him," the student said.

"Where can I find Jack Spicer?" Omi continued to ask, and still got nowhere. Then he saw a girl with a cane, in the same uniform he had seen in the black and white photos. "Oh! You must know Jack Spicer. Where can I find him?"

"Jack? Yeah, he was there today. He must still be back in class," the girl said.

"Thank you!" Omi ran in the direction the girl had came from, without bothering to ask which way their class was.

Omi eventually accidentally ran into another student. "Hey, watch it!"

"I am sorry," Omi turned around to apologize and caught sight of some familiar bright red hair. "Jack Spicer!" he shouted.

Jack turned around slowly. "Yeah?" he asked calmly.

Omi was silent for once. He had so many mixed emotions at seeing Jack again. When he saw Jack at other times, he would immediately have something to say. But now Jack just stared at him calmly, waiting for him to speak. What should he say? Should he apologize for injuring him so severely? Ask about his health? Praise him for going away from the path of evil?

"Did you want to say something to me, shorty?" Jack asked after Omi didn't respond.

"Jack Spicer... I indeed want to say something to say to you after so long. I am glad to see you are not dead."

"Oh, you knew me after- well, before I lost my memory?"

"Lost memory?"

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything after a certain age."

"You don't even remember ME?" Omi asked.

"Nope, sorry. Should I?"

"Yes you should! We engaged in many showdowns for the shen gong wu! I..." Omi paused.

"Uh huh, that all sounds really interesting. I don't know anyone who knew me during the time I lost my memory. I was homeschooled, and my parents said I spent most of the time in the basement messing with junk. I guess I'm not really missing much. It's cool that you played with me though."

"I am not speaking of a game!" Omi shouted angrily.

"Oh-kay... Calm down. What's with the PJ's by the way? Just because you don't have to wear a uniform like me doesn't mean you can't at least get dressed in the morning," Jack said.

"This is my uniform as a Xiaolin monk!" Omi said. "I can't believe you don't remember me," he said with a softer tone.

"Sorry. I'm totally dedicated to school now, the guy you remember, well... I don't! Sorry you traveled all the way from uh.... your monk place to talk to me, but I can't reminisce with you now."

Omi was hurt. He questioned why he had come here in the first place, what had he been expecting? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen. He was dead to Jack, only even worse, their adventures as enemies and comrades never even happened in Jack's mind. "I understand," Omi said solemnly. "I am sorry for the harm I caused you, I am glad to see you are on a more righteous path now."

Omi looked up and saw Jack holding out his hand, with a slight grin. "Thanks Omi," he said.

"Yes," Omi said, and shook hands with Jack. "I suppose I will not see you again."

"I guess not," Jack agreed.

"Good-bye then, Jack Spicer."

"Bye."

Omi began to walk towards the exit as Jack walked to another part of the building. Then Omi suddenly stopped, and his eyes widened. "AH!" he said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You called me Omi!" Omi shouted.

"So- Oh-" Jack realized his mistake.

"I never told you my name so there is no way you could know it. Unless you do remember me, Jack Spicer!" Omi said, and ran close to Jack and looked closely at him. "Why do you pretend you do not?"

"Geez Omi, after spending all that time in the hospital, I kind of need a break from all that stuff. But don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll gain more knowledge, better robots, more power- Hey!" Jack stopped, as Omi had embraced him in a hug.

"I was afraid I had killed you. And I missed you, Jack," Omi said.

"Why did you miss me? We're mortal enemies, remember? And-"

"I do not wish to be your enemy!" Omi shouted, still hugging Jack.

Now it was Jack's turn to be speechless. Then he patted Omi on the back. "Fine, fine, you win. You totally won! No matter what plans I hatch, I'll never go against you or your team again, homicidal water dragon."

"It is my job as a Xiaolin warrior, I had to protect-"

"I know, I know." Jack sighed. He was much more calm now than he had been during the day of his "accident." At the time, he was desperate for his life to remain with the purpose he had found for it. Now, he was slowly finding a different path for his life.

"No more evil plans at all! I do not wish to fight you at all. I would rather be partners with you... I wish we could have been a long time ago," Omi blushed slightly.

"No more evil plans -- for now," Jack said. "As for that partner thing. Well, you're powerful, I'm powerful, I guess it's a possibility."

"Hooray!" Omi jumped up gleefully.

"I'll consider it a standing invitation?"

"Yes, for I am standing as I give it to you?"

"No, I mean, I have other things to do, and stuff to figure out... So I might join you sometime in the future." Jack said.

"Yes, I understand. But do not ever forget that I care for you, Jack Spicer!" Omi said.

"I won't."


End file.
